Nonsense Speaker
by AriasuNakano
Summary: ¿Por qué la gente solo te pregunta si estás bien cuando es evidente que no lo estás?... ¿Quien podría pensar que la chica 'feliz' podría guardar tantas cosas detrás de si misma?. Las palabras lastiman, cada una me mata poco a poco.. Solo soy una mentira..¿no?
1. Las palabras lastiman

**¡Hola!~ Acá les dejo mi primera historia, es muy triste...así que no esperen un final feliz. Intenté entrar mucho en los zapatos de Miku para entender que cosas pensaba y porqué se sentía así, no fue tan facil~. Me esforcé, espero que les guste! Dejen sus criticas y reviews ^^ **

* * *

**Cap 1: Las palabras lastiman.. **

-¿No entiendes? ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que eres?! ¡Eres inútil, inútil! Miku...no puedes sacar aunque sea una calificación decente ¡Inservible! ¡Estoy decepcionada de ti! – dijo mi madre, casi a gritos.

_Inútil, inútil…soy inútil….inservible…una buena para nada. _

Ya mi madre me había repetido esas palabras un montón de veces, y siempre me afectaban de la misma forma. Aunque me lo dijera casi a diario, yo no podía acostumbrarme…porqué era frágil. Frágil y débil como un cristal, que en cualquier momento podría llegar a romperse en pedazos.

Se veía realmente enojada, me miraba con desprecio. Tomó la hoja del examen y la rompió en varios pedazos, lanzándolos al suelo. Solo me miraba fijamente, esperando que yo pudiera darle una explicación. No podía decir nada al respecto, de todas formas ella tenía razón. Pero sus palabras eran como…una puñalada.

El pensar que mi propia madre no podía sentirse orgullosa de mi me hacía sentirme horrible….yo nunca podía hacer algo bien. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento, lo guardaba dentro de mí.

-¿¡No dirás nada?! ¡Al menos ten el valor de darme una excusa para esto! – tomó mis muñecas con fuerza, arrojándome a un lado, perdí el balance de mi cuerpo y caí de rodillas.

Ella solo me miró, con asco, como si no le importara como me sintiera…y era exactamente así. Tomó algunos mechones de mi cabello halándolos por varios segundos, me dolía pero yo solo intentaba soportar ese dolor. Luego ella me soltó, yéndose lejos sin mirar mi rostro. Yo no decía nada, estaba callada, sin hacer o decir algo.

No me había percatado que al cabo de pocos segundos las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, cubrí mi cara llorosa con mis manos.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? Me sentía débil, no podía soportar algo como eso…algo que yo misma merecía. Cuando recuperé las fuerzas, me levanté limpiando mis lágrimas con las mangas del suéter que llevaba.

Me encerré en mi habitación, golpeando todo a mi paso. Acto por el cual me arrepentí luego, sentía miedo a que mi madre me escuchara haciendo otras de mis rabietas de niña malcriada…pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama, cubriendo mi rostro y mirando al suelo. Estaba totalmente hundida en mis pensamientos. Sentía el fuerte deseo de hacer algo… algo que me había prometido no volver a hacer. Algo que simplemente rompería esa promesa. Algo inapropiado, algo que no era lo mejor. Aún así, ese 'algo' era el que podía anestesiar mi dolor en ese preciso instante. Revisé en mi closet, casi desesperada, buscando ese 'algo' que sería mi salvación.

Finalmente, lo encontré. Escondido en un lugar que solo yo conocía. Ese algo, era una cuchilla… mi única amiga. Tomé la cuchilla con cuidado, sin pensar en las consecuencias que luego esta podría traerme. De todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Nadie se preocupaba por mí, y seguro ni les importaría el daño que podía causarme.

De todas formas, yo no era importante para nadie. Aunque aún así, hace días me había prometido a mi misma el no hacerme daño de nuevo. Tenía esperanzas de que las cosas mejorarían…que ingenua.

Me subí las mangas, quitando las vendas sucias y descuidadas que cubrían mi brazo. Rocé con mis dedos las líneas finas trazadas en mis muñecas, realmente era una imagen horrible. No parecía un accidente, no parecían haber sido causadas por mi gato…nada de eso.

Deslicé la hojilla en una de mis muñecas, había tantas cicatrices que parecía haber poco espacio para una nueva. Tardó un poco en aparecer ese color rojizo, ese enfermo color que me hace sentir patéticamente débil.

Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con ese color, por alguna razón sonreí un poco. Me sentía tan inútil, tan inservible… que mi vida dependiera de una hojilla me hacía sentir estúpidamente débil. Pero la hojilla era como una anestesia, una droga, algo que me hacía sentir mejor.

…El dolor se había ido, o eso creía yo. El dolor de la cortada no era nada comparado con las palabras y todo lo que me había hecho sentir mi propia madre.

-Todo esto es por ti..madre.. Esto es lo que causas en mi – susurré para mí misma, guardando la cuchilla de nuevo en su lugar.

Dejé mi brazo sangrando, solo mirando como ese color tan llamativo salía de mis heridas. Ese extraño color que me hacía sentir mejor. Pasé la yema de uno de mis dedos en una de las heridas en la cual la sangre fluía más rápido. Tsk, ardía, pero se sentía bien. Al cabo de varios segundos, decidí cuidarme un poco.

Debía curarme las heridas o en cualquier momento se infectarían. Busqué un pequeño bolso que se encontraba debajo de mi cama. En ese bolso había todo lo necesario para mis heridas, claramente debía estar preparada.

Tomé algodón y alcohol, empezando a limpiar la sangre seca que había en las líneas que había trazado. Argh, dolía…pero podía soportarlo. Aún así ese dolor no era un dolor cualquiera, era uno que me calmaba. Una anestesia. Raro ¿no? Aunque ninguna persona lo entendería si no ha pasado por algo así.

Cubrí mis heridas con varias vendas nuevas y limpias, suficientes para calmar el sangrado. Me bajé las mangas de nuevo y me miré al espejo.

Golpee mi puño contra el espejo, tan fuerte que podría romperse pero no lo hizo. Mis nudillos ya estaban rojos del golpe. Respiré seguidamente varios minutos para calmarme y no hacer alguna otra idiotez, levanté la cara y sonreí. Sonreí como siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Fingiendo a diario…yo era una experta en eso. Experta en crear mascaras de felicidad. Agh, como la odio.

_Solo soy una mentira creada para mí…_


	2. Cansada de fingir

Me recosté en la grama del jardín del instituto, cerrando el libro que tenía en manos con un suspiro profundo. Tenía varios minutos intentando leer la novela que habían mandado para la clase de literatura, pero era inútil. Estaba cansada. Cansada de la escuela, cansada de mi familia, cansada de la rutina diaria, cansada de lo mismo, cansada de fingir, cansada de…vivir.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que rompí la promesa. Y si que fueron unos días difíciles. Estaba mirando el cielo, pero en realidad mi mente estaba en otro lugar… no estaba nada concentrada. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué peleaba a diario con mi madre? ¿Por qué nunca podía hacerla feliz? ¿Por qué nunca podía estar orgullosa de mi?... Yo solo quería que algún día de su boca salieran palabras como "Eres la mejor, hija. ¡Estoy orgullosa!" pero yo estaba totalmente clara que eso no pasaría.

Yo no era la mejor, era solo una chica aburrida y corriente que no podía hacer nada bien. Que no podía ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor. Que callaba todo para sí misma. Una chica que ni siquiera podía pensar en el mañana. Siendo honesta, yo no era nada parecida a las demás chicas.

Todas las chicas de mi clase tenían algo que las hacía destacar, algunas cantaban, bailaban, actuaban, eran bonitas, inteligentes, tenían un lindo cuerpo. Pero yo ¿Qué podía tener? Nada. Yo solo quería tener algo que presumir, algo de lo que enorgullecerme. Y no tenía nada.

Tsk, yo solo estaba llena de defectos. Ni una virtud, ni nada bueno o que fuera de ayuda en mi. Solo llena de defectos e imperfecciones. Tal vez mi vida no tenía sentido. Es más, ya ni recordaba porqué seguía respirando, si no tenía ninguna razón para seguir haciéndolo. Ah, ya recordaba. Tal vez es que tenía esperanzas de que algún día mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, y que me felicitaran por cualquier cosa. Tal vez algún logro, alguna meta que pude cumplir. Oh, ese día se veía tan lejano e imposible.

Sentí que alguien me llamaba, al parecer era una de mis compañeras de clase.

-Hey Miku…¡Miku! – al darme cuenta, esta estaba agachada en la grama haciéndome algunas señas raras como para que yo pusiera los pies en la tierra.

-¿Eh? – pregunté, algo desorientada.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que estás muy distraída – Agh, ¿porqué de nuevo esa maldita pregunta? ¡No, no estaba bien! ¡Me sentía horrible! Pero ¿eso qué? Igual a nadie le importaba si estaba bien en realidad.

-Hm, sí. Estoy bien – hice una pausa, sonriéndole a la chica ampliamente.

-¡Ya veo! Bueno, solo vine a dejarte tu libro de inglés. Gracias por prestármelo, siento molestar – rascó su nuca algo avergonzada y me entregó el libro.

-No es nada ¡si necesitas algo más me avisas! – asentí sonriendo, mientras veía como me devolvía la sonrisa.

-Eres muy amable, Miku. De verdad te agradezco por todo lo que me has ayudado – hizo una pausa, noté que miraba mi brazo arqueando una ceja. -¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te sucedió eso? – señaló mi brazo. No me había percatado que la manga de mi blusa se había subido, dejando al descubierto una parte de mis vendas manchadas en ese asqueroso color. Estaba totalmente nerviosa, pero debía actuar rápido. Con mi otra mano, bajé la manga mientras le sonreía a la chica para que dejara de verlo.

-Oh, solo es un raspón. Me caí, nada grave. Mi madre me está dando los cuidados necesarios ¡no tienes de que preocuparte! – solté una pequeña risa nerviosa, mientras miraba a la chica.

- ¡Ya veo! Bueno, cuídate mucho esa herida. No se ve bien – hizo una mueca, pero luego parecía estar convencida. –Bueno, no te seguiré molestando ¡cuídate! – se levantó, despidiéndose con la mano. Hice lo mismo, por supuesto, sin dejar de sonreír.

Qué buena mascara había usado, que buena mentira se me había ocurrido. La chica parecía totalmente convencida. Como deseaba en ese preciso momento que todo lo que yo había dicho, fuese verdad. ¿Mi madre...Preocupándose por lo que me pasara? Buen chiste. ¿Mi madre curándome las heridas que yo misma me causé? Já. Solté un suspiro, relajándome porque la chica se había creído todo. Estaba a punto de cometer alguna idiotez, de que se dieran cuenta de todo el daño que me había hecho. ¿Y que si ella hubiera revisado debajo de las vendas? Bueno, de todas maneras yo no iba a permitir eso por nada del mundo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie…conocía mi verdadero ser. Nadie sabía que tenía problemas, nadie sabía que me hacía daño, nadie sabía que me hacían daño, nadie sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa que yo brindaba diariamente, era falsa.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarme si mi sonrisa se veía demasiado falsa, o lograba convencer a todos. Creo que la segunda opción era más probable. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ser alguien que no era, a veces me cansaba de fingir y andaba de muy mal humor. Pero yo solo respondía con un "Estoy bien ¡Solo tengo sueño!" con una risa despreocupada, agh. Como me odio.

Observé a unas chicas que pasaban por el campus, riendo y fastidiándose una a la otra. No podía evitar preguntarme ¿Qué se sentía tener amigos? A lo largo de mi vida, nunca tuve verdaderos amigos.

De hecho, hubo cierto tiempo en el que creí tener una amiga en quien confiar. Pero ella solo me utilizaba como a una muñeca de trapo. Solo hablaba conmigo porque yo la ayudaba con su tarea y la ayudaba con lo que ella necesitara. Pensé que ella nunca me dejaría, pero no fue así. Finalmente terminó burlándose de mí, diciendo que yo era una inservible, restregándome en la cara lo inútil e ingenua que era. Y todo esto porque había reprobado un examen por mi culpa. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de quién era ella, y que pretendía.

Es algo como…la persona en la quien más confiabas, te destruye poco a poco con palabras y en realidad esa persona todo ese tiempo no fue quien decía ser. Yo creía que ella era una buena chica pero luego me apuñaló en la espalda. Muy fuerte.

Antes yo era muy ingenua, como decía mi 'amiga', pero la gente me había hecho tanto daño que aprendí a no confiar absolutamente en nadie. Tal vez suene absurdo o raro, pero era cierto. Yo fingía confiar en algunas personas, pero la verdad es que los odiaba a todos… a cada uno de ellos. Ellos siempre hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas, y cuando me veían fingían que no había hecho nada. Por eso odiaba tanto a la gente tan falsa. Ah, esperen….yo soy así. Y bueno, por eso también odiaba mi forma de ser.

_Sin embargo, yo siempre había estado sola. Y estaba totalmente clara en que terminaría sola. _


End file.
